Carthage
border |flag2 = Carthage War Flag.png |flag2description = Carthage War Flag |motto = Honor and Valor |multiteam = Blue and White |color1 = blue |color2 = ivory |color3 = teal |founder = The AUT |foundedon = September 27, 2009 |officials = *'The Hamilcar Barca':The AUT *'The Hasdrubal Barca': *'The Hannibal Barca': Apocalys00 *'Senator Governor': Unfilled *'Senator Ambassador': PeinAkatsuki *'Senator Merchant': Dodger *'Senator General': Nikerulez |teamsenate = None |forumurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/Carthage/index/ |joinurl = http://s1.zetaboards.com/Carthage/forum/1123531/ |statsdate = 11/25/09 |totalnations = 21 |totalstrength = 272,207 |avgstrength = 12,962 |totalnukes = 2 |score = .53 }} Carthage is a relatively new alliance. It hopes to become strong and gain a good member base, and in time perhaps become like a family. It is currently recruiting. It is a blue and white sphere alliance. It helps others find Tech deals and good trade circles for their resources. Announcements *Introduction of Carthage (Declaration of Existence) Carthage Charter Preamble Carthage is founded on the basis of honor and valor. It is also a more relaxed alliance which will go to great lengths to protect both its allies and prosperity. Its main objective is to be a fun alliance for all and for all nations to be efficient and experts of the game in their own way. Carthage is an alliance based on the blue and white spheres. Joining Carthage All nations are welcome into Carthage. Nations who wish to join Carthage have the right to change their alliance affiliations into “Carthage Recruit” to protect from outside attacks. The government has the right to put newer nations through training. Nations who join Carthage must pledge its allegiance to Carthage and uphold its values. Nations who join Carthage may not be a part of another alliance. The Barca or Senate may deny a member if they feel it’s the best move for the alliance. The Republic Carthage is ruled by three Barca’s or ruling persons. The Senate is comprised of four positions. The Barca’s are not an electable position. The Senate is elected once every 2 months. The Hamilcar Barca The Hamilcar Barca is responsible for happenings within the alliance. He is responsible for keeping track of new recruits and establishing an efficient means of communication within the alliance. He may also settle disputes between fellow members and has free reign over who may enter the alliance. The Hasdrubal Barca The Hasdrubal Barca is responsible for dealings outside the alliance. He may send ambassadors to any alliance he chooses and has a large say in the direction of where the alliance should head diplomatically. He is also responsible for settling any tensions that arise with other alliances. The Hannibal Barca The Hannibal Barca is responsible for the defense of the alliance. He has the right to reform the military and must work with the military command to ensure the safety and preparedness of the alliance. All declarations of war must come from the Hannibal Barca. The main objective of the Hannibal Barca is to avoid war but to always be ready in the event a war arises. Senator Governor The Senator Governor is responsible for the internal matters of the alliance. He must work with the Hamilcar Barca to ensure the alliance is efficiently run from the inside. He has the right to institute new ideas within the alliance and must work with other ministers to carry this out. He may provide new programs within the alliance and has the right, along with the Hamilcar Barca, to appoint whomever he wants to those positions. He also is responsible for recruitment. Senator Ambassador The Senator Ambassador is responsible for appointing ambassadors to alliances outside of Carthage and may help settle disputes outside the alliance. He can also relay important information to the alliance to tell them about situations, happenings and climate of Planet Bob outside of Carthage. He must work directly with the Hasdrubal Barca to ensure dealings outside the alliance are moving smoothly. Senator Merchant The Senator Merchant is responsible for the economic welfare of the alliance. He is responsible for tech dealing and aid dealing both within and outside the alliance. He’s the right to institute new programs in the economic realm, provided they’re feasible. He is also responsible to help the economic sufferings of members within the alliance if need be. Senator General The Senator General is responsible of maintaining the military command and carrying out orders of the Hannibal Barca. He is also responsible for military check ins and relaying vital information to nations before a war breaks out for preparation. Times of Peace In times of peace the nations of Carthage are asked to remain respectful at all times. If they encounter problems within or outside the alliance they are encouraged to talk with The Republic to help settle any disputes. The membership’s responsibility is to have fun and grow while The Republic serves their needs. Times of War Carthage is based on a voluntary military. Those who do not wish to fight are asked to become bank nations. Those who desert are subject to punishment. Disobeying orders may also be punished. Amendments Carthage holds the right to amend the charter at any time to meet the needs of the alliance, and not the other way around.